


Naked Night In

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Nudity, Platonic Cuddling, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Selina goes over to Harley and Ivy's house for a girls night in but soon discovers their very casual attitudes toward nudity.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Naked Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some ideas for angsty smut that I'll be writing in the near future. But until then I decided to write something quick and fluffy to balance it out.

“I’m so glad we finally get to spend some time together.”

“I know, even if your house is kinda creepy having you and Harley around makes up for it. How long has it been since the three of us got together anyway?”

Selina smirked as she strolled up the walkway to Poison Ivy’s home. What she said was true, it was a shabby little place with plants growing everywhere. But it was still a home.

“How’s Harley doing anyway?” Selina glanced over at Ivy.

“Oh, she’s great.” Ivy nodded just as she reached the front door. “She told me she’d be making us dinner. I told her she didn’t have to but she just insisted.”

“That’s nice of her.” Selina smiled, watching Ivy open the door. “Oh, thank you.”

Selina and Ivy entered the abandoned building.

“Harley, are you still in here!” Ivy called out.

“In the kitchen still!” Harley’s voice called out. “I just finished the nachos!”

Selina followed Ivy around a corner and into the house’s kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was old and crumbling but it wasn’t the worst hideout Selina had seen. When they entered the kitchen she saw Harley over a large tray of nachos. For a moment, Selina paused and stared at Harley. It might have just been the angle, but it seemed like Harley was only wearing an apron and oven mitts.

“See, fresh outta the oven.” Harley put down the tray of nachos on the kitchen counter.

“So lovely to see you, darling.” Ivy smiled at her girlfriend.

“You too!” Harley strolled over to Ivy and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She noticed Selina and waved at her, oven mitts still on. “Selina! So good to see ya! Get a new haircut?”

“Yep, thought it was getting a little too long.” Selina nodded.

“It’s a good look for ya. Welcome back!” Harley leaned in and hugged her close. 

Selina jolted when she felt Harley hug her. There was absolutely nothing underneath that apron of hers. “Uh, Harley, are you naked under that?”

“Yep!”

“Why?”

“It’s my house, that’s why. I can wear whatever I want.”

Harley let go of Selina and took off the apron she had, her body bared for Ivy and Selina to see. She hummed to herself and hung the apron on a hook, putting the gloves there shortly after.

“Does she always get naked at home?” Selina whispered, glancing at Ivy.

“She does. So do I, in fact. I just happen to respect the boundaries of our guests a little more.” Ivy teasingly smirked at Harley.

“Aww, I don’t wanna get dressed. Can’t Selina handle my tits?” Harley reached over and ate one of her nacho chips.

“I can handle it just fine.” Selina chuckled, eating some of the food Harley prepared as well. “But I’ll keep my clothes on for now.”

“Does this mean I can get out of this leotard then?” Ivy smirked. “It’s so uncomfortable.”

“Go ahead.” Selina nodded, smirking right back.

Without another word Ivy quickly and unceremoniously peeled away her tight costume, leaving her green breasts and neatly trimmed red pubic hair exposed.

“Yay, now I get to look at my sexy girlfriend!” Harley went over to Ivy and hugged her, taking a quick moment to squeeze her right breast.

“Harley!” Ivy blushed and slapped away Harley’s hand. “Not in front of our guest.”

“Aww, sorry.” Harley frowned.

“It’s okay Harley, I understand.” Selina nodded at them. “I just want you to know that nothing sexual is gonna happen tonight.”

“Aww, no drunken lesbian threesome?” Harley jokingly pouted.

“Harl, quit embarrassing me.” Ivy playfully poked Harley in the ribs.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m straight.” Selina chuckled.

“Fine, but if we end up havin’ a naked pillow fight don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Harley giggled.

“Oh come on Harley, what are the chances of that happening?” Ivy said.

**Several Hours Later:**  
Harley’s strange prophecy had come true. After finishing a plate of nachos and several glasses of champagne Selina had made the decision to strip. And sure enough, a pillow fight followed. Well, it was more like they all decided to hang out naked on the couch and Harley occasionally hit the other girls with a pillow.

“Whee! Pillow fight!” Harley smacked Selina in the chest with a pillow.

“Oof! Easy there, Harley.” Selina chuckled. “I think you’ve had too many drinks.”

“I only had two!”

“And clearly, you can’t hold your liquor.”

“Now, now girls, let’s not argue.” Ivy crawled on the bed and put herself between the two women. “Let’s just relax.”

“Good idea!” Harley flopped over on the bed.

“Why not…” Selina slowly lay down followed by Ivy.

“Hehe, thanks for getting’ naked Selina. You’re one sexy kitty cat.” Halrey reached over Selina and grabbed her by the shoulder. “Can I play with your boobs?”

“Please don’t.” Selina bluntly replied. “But thanks for at least asking this time.”

“No problem!” Harley turned her head and kissed Ivy, quickly reaching around and groping her ass. “But I can touch you whenever I want…”

“Hmm… You can… I’m so tired though. How about we go to bed?” Ivy suggested, yawning a little.

“I support that idea.” Selina nodded, yawning as well.

“Alrighty, I can do that.” Harley cheered. “Let’s get under the covers!”

Harley quickly scrambled for the blankets and crawled under them. Selina and Ivy soon joined her, making Harley sandwiched between the two girls.

“Are ya sure you’re straight, Selina?” Harley poked Selina’s nose. “Cause most straight gals don’t get in bed naked with their best friends…”

“Maybe not completely. But I still would rather not have your hands all over me.” Selina told Harley, poking her back.

“Don’t worry Harl, you’ve still got me.” Ivy went around Harley from behind and pulled her into a hug.

“Hehe! Thanks!” Harley looked over and kissed Ivy.

“Hey, I’m still gay enough to cuddle you two.” Selina moved closer and hugged Harley from the front, her arm resting on Ivy as well. “There we go…”

“Hehe, you guys are awesome.” Harley held Ivy’s hand and snuggled her head against Selina’s shoulder.

The warm blanket’s over them made the three women feel closer. The night had taken a slightly off turn, but none of them would deny that naked cuddling was a very interesting bonding tool.

“Goodnight, girls. We should do this more often.” Selina closed her eyes, smiling at Ivy and Harley.

“Oh, absolutely.” Ivy nodded, holding the both of them tighter.

“Love ya girls…” Harley mumbled, already half asleep.


End file.
